Red Converse
by Alice Song
Summary: When Alice, A teenaged Whovian, Finds herself lost, trapped, and confused in the land of Who, she doesn't know if this is her biggest dream or her darkest nightmare. All she knows is that she has to find a way home somehow, And try not to f**k to much shit up along the way.
1. Hello, I'm No One

Trying to work on my writing skills. This is sort of a 'Alice Who' remake. Tell me if you like it or what you hate about it. :D

**Don't own DW, But I do own Alice. Yay!**

* * *

Harsh wind is whipping at my short black hair, blowing it back as I run. My red converse rhythmically hitting the dirty, slightly sticky pavements of the back ally I turned into not twenty seconds before. I come to a sudden halt and pant loudly into the cool night air, trying to catch my breath as I take in my surroundings.

This is not how today was supposed to go; Not how I imagined it would. Not in my wildest dreams.

Standing up straighter and choking slightly on the cold air, I struggle to listen for the footfall of my pursuer. I think I might have lost him awhile ago, way back behind a 7-11 or some other Mini Market. You know what they say, Better to be safe then sorry.

Looking up into the cloudless night sky, lit only by a full moon and a scatter of bright shining stars, I take a deep breath and sigh. Then I grimace and spend the next few minutes gagging as I take in the pungent smell of the ally I had not noted on the way in.

Turning and walking back out the way I came in I wonder If He's still looking for me, or if he's given up. I frown. wishful thinking. He's probably tracking me right now. Probably has some weird Alien tech from some far away planet to help pin me down, or a super advanced person tracking device thingy from the year 3020 or some shit.

I shrug to myself as I pat down my pockets and find what I'm looking for in the front left. Stopping and leaning my back on the outer wall of the ally, I quickly light my cigarette and pocket my lighter. Taking a deep, slow drag and blowing the smoke out through my nose.

"Smoking's no good for you, ya'kno?"

I start slightly as I hear his northern accent coming from the left of me. He must have noted my reaction because the next thing I hear is his deep chuckle.

Turning my head to the left slightly, keeping my face curtained by my hair as I take in his relaxed posture. Leaning against the wall next to me; Legs crossed, Leather cladded arms folded against his chest, Lips curled into a smirk as Ice blue eyes swimming with amusement meet my own.

Jerking my head down to stare at the ground as soon as I find out he has taken note of me checking him out. I feel a warm blush creep over my cheeks as I take another drag, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

I cough awkwardly after a minute of dead silence, wanting so badly to look over at him again but also wanting equally as badly to not be caught looking over at him. again.

"See?" He murmurs, "You're already coughing up a lung." He says jokingly.

I sigh and flick my cigarette into the middle of the empty road, Wanting to get this over already. Rolling from my back to lean on my left arm to face him, using my right hand to brush back the hair from in front of my face behind my ear as I glare at him.

"You chased me." I accused. rightly, of course.

"I think it was more like 'Fallowed,' don't you?" He grinned.

I frowned "Yeah, uhm, no. It was definitely 'Chase'. I ran, you chased m-"

"Fallowed" He murmured.

I glared harder at him. His grin widens. The Bastard. And then his ice blue eyes hardening a bit, becoming just a bit more darker. swimming with some unknown emotion. He turns to lean on his right side, facing me. Jesus, is this guy bi-polar or some shit?

"Why DID you run?" He asked stiffly, curiously.

"You were goin to blow up the place! I wasn't about to stick around and wait to be exploded, thank you very much!"

"The moment we locked eyes back in that basement, you just turn and ran." He said cryptically.

"Yeah." I said. the 'Duh' implied.

He glared. "Why?"

"Like I said! you were about to blow the place to shit! I didn't wa-"

"How?"

I looked at him with confusion. "Erm, 'How' what?"

"How did you know I was about to blow up Henrik's?" He said, deathly calm. Scaring me more than if he would have yelled the question at me. I shivered, an not from the sudden gust of wind, causing my hair to blow forward slightly. shit. I've never been good at thinking fast on my feet.

A person from this universe wouldn't have known what he was about to do in there. A person from this universe wouldn't have spotted him and shouted his name, then ran off when he spun around and started to stalk towards them. No fucking wonder he chase- 'Fallowed' Me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well?" He demanded.

Shit. uh, "You had, erm, you where carrying a bomb?" I tried.

He looked at me doubtfully, but seemed to accept it. "How'd you know it was an explosive? seen many of them before?"

"Erm, sure?" We stared at each other for a moment, then he grinned.

"Ok." he said brightly.

"Kay." I sighed in relief.

"I get it now," He murmurs, smiling. looking straight into my eyes. "Crazy guy, walks into your place of work with an explosive, of course you're gunna run the other direction."

"Course." I agree, smiling and nodding my head.

"But, one thing I don't get?"

I frown, What did I forget? "An' that is..?"

"How'd you know my name?"

Shit. I look at my shoes. I cant think of a way out of this. 'I was on the phone with my Doctor when you...' No. he's to smart for that.

I look up into his now steely eyes. Well, like Kenzie always says, 'Better somethin' then nothin'.

"Erm, I. My phone rang and um...I was sick last week... haha.. yeah so my Doc called to check up.."

As I suspected, He wasn't buying it. And by the look of him, he wasn't amused ether. cue the nervous laughter.

"What's his name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ah, who's?" I feel my left eye twitch.

He sighs heavily and keeps eye contact. "Your Doctors. I assume if you know each other well enough for him to be callin' you at work to make sure you're ok, then you'll know each others name. So what is it?"

Fuck...

"He's erm... his name is Uhh, Doctor sexy?" I stutter out, making it sound like a question. Cheesus Crust, what's with the Twenty questions? I did NOT prepare for this test...And I'm getting slightly sick of it.

He pushed of the wall and stalked closer to me. "Who are you?" He asked darkly. "How do you know who I am?" by now he's right in front of me, so close I can feel his breathing, heavy with anger.

I took a deep breath and met his glare with one of my own. "I'm nobody," I murmur, "I'm just a lost girl trying to find her way home, trying to make sense of what's going on, cos right now? I'm lost and alone and so very confused. And even know its hard to admit, yeah a bit scared. Scared I wont ever see my friends again, That they'll never know what happened to me, Scared that I'll never even know what's happening to me."

"...And what's happening to you?" He asks, seeming confused and genuinely concerned for the moment.

I turn away and slide my back down the wall, sitting on the dirty ground with my knees bent and my head in my hands. "I don't even fucking know." I sigh.


	2. Run!

I blinked. And when that had not helped I held my eyes closed for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and opening them again.

Well, if my eye sight is deceiving me then so is my sense of smell. Because it smells like it seems to look in here. Like a dark; dusty, slightly musty basement full of old clothes, boxes and plastic manikins. The last one of those making me shiver a bit and taking a side step away from a particularly creepy looking one on my right.

I sigh as I take in my surroundings once again. Yup, I'm definitely in a basement. An impossible basement. I frown. How the fuck did I get here? Where the hell even is 'Here' anyway?

I must have drifted of while eating breakfast. Yeah, people do that all the time, don't they? I pinch myself. Ouch. And then again. Still hurts...And then once more, just to make sure...

"Fucker." I whimper to myself as I rub my forearm. Ok, not asleep then...

Locating a stair case at the other end of the hall I walk through the slightly familiar Basement. Huh, Have I been here before? it does kinda look familiar... When have I ever been in a basement full of crap before? not my style, plus it smell awful in he-

I stop suddenly as I hear movement behind me, rustling.

"Hello?" I murmur loudly, turning to look behind me. "Is anybody down here?"

After a hand full of seconds with no answer I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding and turned back around. After a couple of steps I hear movement from behind me again. Someone's definitely down here, and trying to fuck with me. Asshole.

I turn back again and steady my voice, " I know someone's down here!" I say louder than before. "Come out." After a few seconds of silence, all but the buzzing of the dim flickering lights on the ceiling, I give a frustrated sigh. I just want to find out where I am so I can get the hell out of here. Maybe find out HOW I got here in the first place.

I turn and start back down the hall towards the stairs again. "Ok." I scream, waving my arms around above my head. "Fuck you too, Asshole!"

I'm just approaching the stairs when I see a shadow move from down the hall more. raising my head up from the floor I see the back of a familiar figure heading down the dark hall farther.

And then I remember where I've seen this basement before, why I recognize this figure.

"Doctor?" I murmur loudly with wonder. It can't be. No. It isn't. its just a strange man in a basement...

The figure stops just as I realize my stupidity. I'm In a dark basement with no memory of how I got here, not sure how to even exit said basement, with a strange man who I stupidly called out to. Sounds like the beginning of a horror movie, doesn't it?

The figure slowly turns around, faces me for a moment then stalks forward.

I run.

It's him. I'm sure it is. He looks like him, Big nose, Ears, Leather jacket...And he answered to the name, didn't he? well, technically he didn't 'Answer' per say, but stalking forward is just as good...

As I reach the top of the stairs I look around franticly for an exit, hearing fast footfall not far behind me. As I geniusly spot the glowing 'Exit' sign I make a run for it, praying its unlocked as I hit the glass door with my body.

The next thing I know I'm gasping in cold night air as I speed down a street, then turn onto another one.

Night? it was just morning a few minutes ago! but I was also eating scrambled eggs and pancakes in my kitchen a few minutes ago, also. I frown. Was it a few minutes ago? How long has it been since this morning?

Hearing my pursuer behind me again, I spare a glance over my shoulder just in time to see a building, Hendriks probably, explode and catch fire. The sound vibrating my ear drums, even from this far away. After staring in amazement for a second I realized I'm still being chased, and he's gaining on me.

Turning my head forward once again and speeding up towards a Mini Market, I book it behind the store, hoping to loose him in one of the ally's. hearing his distant yells of "Wait!" Or "Stop!" as I gain speed and turn into different ally ways tell I no longer hear him yelling or running behind me.

I grin brightly, That was definitely The Doctor, And I'm definitely not sleeping. I frown. I don't really know how to feel about this...


	3. Playing The Part

Took me awhile to think of where I want this story to go and then to write it. Please tell me what you think? Thanks :D

* * *

"Um, so this, this living plastic, what's it got against us? The human race?" I stutter out, feigning confusion and a bit of fear. Hoping I've remembered the right lines, playing the part I've chosen as I walk along side The Doctor.

"Nothing." The Doctor says, looking over at me as we walk. "It loves you, You've got such a great planet, Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

I look at him sideways, dropping the act for a moment and feeling really, completely horrified. "Jesus fuck, Is there anyway we can stop it?" I ask, pausing and turning to look at him as he randomly pulls out a vile full of what looks to be slightly glowing blue goo from seemingly no where.

"Anti-Plastic!" He grins madly. Oh, that mad grin is kind of creepy in real life...

"Anti-Plastic?" I say, looking at the vile curiously.

"Anti-plastic" The Doctor conforms, Then turns to walk behind me, looking around. "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He questions, probably to himself. Ah, I remember this part. I glance behind me and smirk, looking back to him.

"Erm, Hide what?" I question. Hoping I don't sound like I already know what he's babbling on about.

"The transmitter." He says, turning back to look at me as if I'm stupid for not knowing what he's talking about. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." My breath catches as I remember the creepy plastic manikin I saw in the basement earlier. Fucking creepy.

"Well, What's it look like, then?" I ask, just for show of course. Then shiver from the cold, Crossing my arms across my chest. Damn, if I knew I was going to be kidnapped and brought to London in another universe or whatever I would have brought my leather jacket.

"Like a transmitter." he says, looking around. "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London..." I sigh and wait for him to get it, but he doesn't.

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing." He starts to walk and I fallow him. He looks dumbstruck. Maybe he's just waiting for me to get it? like, a test or something? surly he's not THIS stupid. "Must be completely invisible." He murmurs as he comes to a stop right before the London Eye, with his back to it. I roll my eyes, he's making it easy for me, That's what this it. So it is a test. I point behind him. "What?" He asks. He's ether really confused, or a brilliant actor. My moneys on the second one, though. "What?" The Doctor asks again as he turns and looks at what I'm staring at on the south bank. but still he pretends the penny hasn't dropped.

"What? What is it? What?" He looks at me in confusion. Maybe he is really just that stupid? He finally catches on to what I'm looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.)

The Doctor looks back to me and he grins widely. "Oh. Fantastic!" he cheers, turns around and runs.

"Wait up!" I yell, laughing slightly as I catch up with him and grab his outstretched hand. As we run across Westminster Bridge I remember what we're running towards.

Down a hatch, into some dangerous chamber where The Doctor will be in danger, Without Rose there. I frown. Where I'LL be in danger. Huh. I didn't really think this plan through... But then, When do I ever think things through all the way? I distracted him, down in the basement. Was Rose down there, too? Did he not get her out? Did she get out herself? Did she blow up to shit with the shop? I bite my bottom lip, horrified.

We stop as The Doctor looks at me, "Think of it," He says, "Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants." I cut him off, smirking a bit.

"Still," He mutters, looking around. "We've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

I look over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps, I think that might be the one. I close my eyes and lay my head on the cool railing. I don't think I'm ready or this, ready to face my first "Bad Guy", Ready to save the world, but most of all, I'm not sure I'm ready to swing on a mother fucking chain across a boiling plastic monster to save The Doctor. I failed gym class for god sakes! And most the time all you had to do was show up. But if I don't do this, The Doctor dies, And the world gets taken over by plastic. Fucking fantastic, right?

"What about there?" I Point down half heartedly.

" Looks good to me" he nods, grinning as we run down the stairs and The Doctor bends down and opens up the hatch. There is red light inside, shinning out as he climbs in first. I take a deep breath and fallow him down the latter.

Once I hit the floor to a brick-built area with lots of chains I wipe my hands on my black jeans. ew, what the fuck is on that latter? its sticky... I scrunch my face up and look around. it stinks. From here I fallow The Doctor through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

I look down into the boiling plastic, so different looking then on Television. More...Real? I feel fear bubble up inside my chest and look around for Rose or Mickey, just in case.

"The Nestene Consciousness." The Doc tells me, looking at it. "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

No Rose, No Mickey. Saving The last Timelord, All on me now. I look at him.

"Lets go talk to it, then." I say seriously. Maybe this time it'll leave on its own? Take The Doctor's warning and I'll have nothing to worry about. I mean, A lot has changed from the original plot already, so its not so dumb to think this might go differently, too.

Right?

The Doctor Smiles widely at me. Making me smile back and feel..Smart? Admired? Maybe I'll milk this a bit... "Gotta give it a chance, right?" I say, looking up to him with twinkling eyes as I walk slowly down the stairs, not really brave enough to hit the bottom without him. He catches up, "Right." He agrees.

As we reach the railings he looks at the strange plastic monster and speaks loud and clearly at it, Sounding brave, Sounding like The Doctor. I grin. oh yeah, he is.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." I look towards the moving vat, watching as it twitches and flexes.

"Thank you." He says, And I mentally prepare myself for what's about to come. "If I might have permission to approach?" He asks.

Obviously the, The thing, plastic, must have agreed as he starts walking closer, I fallow but stop and stand at the place I remember where Mickey was supposed to be.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" He asks and a glow of light bubbles from the vat. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" he says the last part, grinning at his own joke.

A sort of scary looking face I hadn't seen in the television show forms in the vat of plastic and I step back a bit.

"Oh, don't give me that" The Doc practically rolls his eyes at the vat. "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The thing screeches loudly in protest and I flinch back. Christ! "I am talking!" The Doctor Shouts, Fury roaring in his dark eyes. This must be "The Oncoming Storm" Then. I might have pee'd. Just a bit.

"This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

Suddenly a pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. My heart accelerates as one of the plastics takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket as The Doctor struggles to get free.

"Ah fuck." I murmur, well, maybe this particular part is going to play out just like the show. Hopefully. I shiver in fear, frozen in my spot. What if I can't do it? What if I'm to weak? Why? Why am I even here?

"That was just insurance." The Doctor tried to assure as he struggled to get free still. "I wasn't going to use it! I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not!" The vat bubbles angrily. "What do you mean?" The Doctor questions.

Both The Doctor and I looked up to see a door slide back to reveal the TARDIS. We turn back and I listen to there conversation, well only one side of it, since I don't speak 'living plastic'.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no." The Doc babbled to the vat. "Yes, that's my ship." The vat screeched once again." That's not true. I should know, I was there." The Doctor said Franticly. "I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" I could hear the sadness in his voice, even over the now constant screaming of the plastic.

"Wh- what's it doin'? What's going on?" I yell down to him.

He turns his head as best as he can to look at me, "It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Just leg it now!"

I stand stalk still, Thinking of doing just that. Leaving, finding a way back home from this fucked up place. But the plastics, they must be all over by now. killing people, Getting ready to taking over the world. Trying to kill The Doctor. No, He needs me. I have to be brave, If I want to survive, If I want him to survive this, I have to swing on a fucking chain. shit.

A loud sound rings through the room and I look around. "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor shouts, still putting up a fight, trying to get out of the dummies hold.

I look up to the stair as they crumble, even if I wanted to leave, now I couldn't. "It's the end of the world as we know it." I sing to myself softly.

The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated and roaring again as The Doctor turns and screams to me again.  
"Get out, Now! Just get out! Run!"

I look at him and smile ruefully. "The stairs have gone." I say loudly.

The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat and I panic for a moment. When do I save him? I don't know when to jump! I can't go to early, Definitely cannot go to late. Definitely not. Fuck, I need a cigarette.

I look around for the Chain and spot it. I straighten up and look at The Doctor. He's looking at me as he struggles. I have to do this.

I run across the room and grab the axe. "I'm scared." I mutter to myself, admitting it aloud as I give a few experimental swings towards the rope, "I don't have a future here, And I definitely don't have the fucking bronze, but you know what I have got?" I whisper to myself as I chop through the rope holding the very long chain to the wall and I take a firm hold. "Hope, and possably a death wish. but mostly, crazy fucking hope."

With that I run, Scream and jump off the side and swing out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons right into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams like a little bitch as it starts to turn blue.

"Whoa!" The Doctor shouts as he grabs me into his arms as I clumsily swing back. He grins at me and looks at the dying vat.  
"Now we're in trouble." He Giggles.

Explosions start going off inside, making the walls crumble. The signals from the Eye must have stop, I assume as The dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and I run to the TARDIS and he unlocks the door, both of us hurry inside and I slam the door shut behind us. The Doctor runs up to the console, pulling nobs and pushes buttons like mad, still grinning as the TARDIS dematerializes.

* * *

Review if you liked it, Review if you hated it! let me know!

-Alice


	4. Alice On Chains

Shorter Chapter. Next one will be longer, promise!

* * *

The TARDIS materializes on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks as I run out, Seemingly terrified to anyone who might witness as I lean next to a pallet. There are a lot of sirens going off all around us in the distance as I listen to them, panting. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it I look up to see The Doctor Smiling at me from in the doorway of the TARDIS as I take a drag. The dick better not say shit about me smoking, again.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He says, grinning as he snaps his fingers.

I internally smile, Thinking of what I should say. I really need to stick close to Rose's lines, don't want to screw anything up...

"You were crap in there. You'd be fucked if it wasn't for me and my awesome chain swinging skills." I smile, leaning my back against the wall and pretending to inspect my nails and taking another drag. like that shit wasn't a big deal.

"Yes, I would." He says earnestly. "Thank you, Erm, No One?" He smirks, raising his eyebrow as he uses the name I gave him. He want's to know my real name.

Oh, what the hell? What can it hurt? "Alice." I say quietly. Pushing off the wall and walking a few steps closer, smiling smugly. "And you are?"

"The Doctor, although I have a strange feeling you already knew that." He looks at me seriously again.

"The Doctor?" I ask, trying to rid him of suspicion, dropping my cigarette and stepping on it. "Just 'The Doctor'?"

"Yeah.." He says, keeping eye contact for a moment, looking as though he's trying to figure me out. Its making me feel uncomfortable, Like he knows all my deep secrets and at the same time he-

"Right then," he interrupts. "I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me." He says nonchalantly. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

I stare at him, Travel with The Doctor through space and time or Stay here? Not really a hard choice. One will help me get home faster, if anyone can do it, its him. What's here for me? Nothing. That's what. It's not even my universe. But if I say yes, What if I screw up more shit? What about Rose? She might be dead because of me. or, better case scenario, She has never met The Doctor. She'll work in a shop her whole life and probably marry Mickey, never knowing what's out there for her.

If I go with him, How many countless other lives am I going to ruin? But. I just want to get home. I internally sigh. Maybe I should flip a coin? Maybe convince The Doctor to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with me and if he wins I get to go with him...

He's still looking at me.

"You're, uh, You're a fucking alien." I blurt out.

"Yes." He replies simply, as if its a normal thing. well, for him it is. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh, anywhere." He motions with his hands around.

Anywhere, Home. I want to go home. He could find a way, I know he can. Maybe I can be selfish, just this once. Screw other people. Cos they're not me. Cos I'm more important. But, I can't do that. I have to let him leave...

"Is it always this dangerous?" I ask, Already knowing his answer. Scared that if I let him leave, I'm stuck here. No way home. Not that I wouldn't try looking for a way. What if he never comes back?

"Yes." He grins widely As I have an idea, A notion, A fucking brilliant thought.

If I don't go with him, timelines are already screwed up. He doesn't have Rose. He'll go alone. Possibly Die. Maybe I Should...Be Rose. Well, not really be Ro- You know what I mean. Travel with him, like she did. or uh, was supposed to. Risky, Though. I could still screw up. Kill people, Planets, in the process. Maybe the 'Flip A Coin' idea wasn't so bad after all?

"What do ya say?" He asks calmly, masking what I think might be hope.

I shove both my hands into my pockets, feeling around for loose change and coming up with nothing. Fucking shit. Maybe that's a sign? I sigh, keeping my hands in the warmth of my pockets,

"Well, I Can't. I've got to get...Home. I really wish I could, Really I do, but-"

"Okay. See you around." He says, walking into the TARDIS and shutting the door, cutting me off.

"Rude." I mutter as The TARDIS dematerializes.

As I start to walk away from where the TARDIS just was I feel my middle finger hit something in my pocket next to my pack of camels. I stop in my tracks and grab it between my middle and pointer finger and pull it out for inspection. As The light gleams off the shinny surface I look at it in wonder.

A Penny. A. Fucking. Penny.

I turn back around and march back to the place I was standing a moment ago, looking around. He didn't tell me it traveled in time, Just like when he forgot to tell Rose. I sit and take a deep breath, lighting another cigarette.

If he comes back for me, Like he did for her, I'll go. I'll go with him.

* * *

Did you love it? Hate it? Please comment and tell me. And if you have any idea's about where you think I should take this story, please tell me! I'm always open to idea's.


	5. Times Up

Tell me What you think! :D

* * *

By the third drag of my cigarette I'm pretty sure he's not coming. He was back in seconds for Rose, Trying to catch her before she left. Damn it. Why did I say no? I could be in the TARDIS right now, With The Doctor. A thing that I've only ever dreamed about for fucks sake.

I take another slow drag as I hear The TARDIS materializes in the spot it was at just minutes ago. The doors swing open as The Doctor walks out to stand in the doorway again, looking at me curiously.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He asks, Sounding slightly smug. And with that he turns around and walks inside, Keeping the door open for me. Cocky bastard.

I jump up and stalk into the TARDIS, slamming the door shut behind me. "No, You didn't." I say to him as I walk towards the console. "Woulda been nice to know the first time." I smirk up at him.

"Oi, put that thing out!" He grabs my cigarette from between my lips, frowning as he pulls a trash bin out from under the console and throws it in there, then slides it back under. Wow, This guy and his amazing fire safety..."No smoking inside the TARDIS." He grumbles. "Rule Three hundred and sixty-two."

* * *

The whole room is bathed in a slightly eerie green light from the time rotor, covering both The Doctor and I as he smiles down at me. I'm Fiddling with a piece of The Doctors 'Slightly Physic' paper, That I pulled from his pocket while looking for my pack of cigarettes that he stole. Bastard.

"Right then, Alice, tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. Earth or Amanopia? Although, if you choose Amanopia, be prepared to sell parts of your body for food or clothing, They don-"

At my horrified look he stops.

"I don't even think they would except yours though, don't worry. Your fine." He says awkwardly, trying to sound reassuring.

I glare at him, offended. "And why wouldn't they accept body parts from me?" I say angrily, blushing a bit as I look down at myself. "There's nothin' wrong with me!"

"No, I jus mean your a little to, uh..." He stops, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm a little 'To' What?" I say calmly, crossing my arms across my chest. He better be carful where he's going with this...

"Pale" He says finally, fiddling with the controls.

"Pale?" I say, surprised. Raising an eyebrow his way.

"Oh, Yeah." He nods, turning to lean his back against the console, Smirking at me. "The people of Amanopia, They're blue."

"Blue?" I ask and he nods his head. "Oh."

"Why?" He grins wider. "What did you think I was going to say?"

Erm, Goth, Ugly, annoying? Choose your pick. I shrug my shoulders, staring blankly at him.

"Well," He says, turning back to face the console. "It's your choice. What's it going to be?"  
I nod my head. We gotta end up where he and Rose first went. I've got to stick with how the story goes, Erm,Went. At least tell I find a way home, or find someone to take my place...

"Forwards." I smile up at him.

He nods in my direction, hand on a lever. "How far?"

"Uh, Two hundred years?" I ask, Unsure. He grins madly as he pushes the lever slowly up a bit, After a few seconds of the TARDIS shaking slightly it stops and he takes his hand of the lever.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty third century." He says.

"You're fucking kidding." No, can't go out. damn it. End of The world first, Remember?

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" He Already has his hand on the lever.

I shrug my shoulders and look up to match his crazy grin. "Sure? Why the hell not?"

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." He says smugly.

I snort at him, " Pffft, You think you're so fucking impressive." I say dismissively.

"I am so impressive." He Grins down at me.

"You wish you were as impressive as me." I taunt him.

"Right then, just remember you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" And there's that mad grin again. I smile as The TARDIS zooms through the time vortex. I just Have to not wonder off, Try not to get killed and help solve the "Mystery" without getting The Doctor suspicious of me. again.

He can't know about his personal future, how I already screwed up a hand full of lives, or where I'm from. I need his help, Without him knowing.

This is fucked.

The TARDIS shutter to a stop and I look up to his smiling face. "Where are we?" I murmur, Looking towards the doors, "What's out there?"

The Doctor Nods his head towards the doors and I race over to them, excited about my first time traveling trip, even If I already know where we are and what's going to happen. I burst through the TARDIS doors and run down a flight of steps as a large shutter in the wall descends to reveal an orbital view of the Earth. It's breathtaking.

The Doctor walks up to stand behind me, looking out the window, too.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day " He pauses, looking at his wrist watch. "Hold on.." He murmurs just as the Sun flares brightly and turns red.

He looks to me. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world, Alice."

Fucking Shit.

* * *

I watch as a pair of small spaceships approach a large cruciform space station hanging in Earth orbit, distantly hearing a computer like voice in the background of the platform.

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine. "

I feel The Doctor's hand slip in mine as he tugs me along after him through a corridor as the computer voice finishes its announcement.

"Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." Good, I could really use a drink right now...

"Um, So, when it says guests, does that mean people? "

"Depends what you mean by people." The Doctor Replies.

"I mean normal fucking people. Humans. The fuck do you mean?" I ask, looking around for any sign of life in here except for us.

"I mean Aliens." He replies, Looking at me disapprovingly.

I roll my eyes.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for? If they didn't live on Earth, Isn't it kind of like going to a funeral of someone you didn't know?" I ask curiously. "Just plain rude."

He chuckles. "It's not really a spaceship," Mr. Smarty Pant's corrects "More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." The Doctor says as he uses his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel.

I ask, already knowing the answer. "What for?" I whisper.

He looks back at me. "Fun."

As we walk into the Observation gallery I noticed a large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above.

"Mind you," The Doctor interrupts my exploring. "When I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

I shake my head, ignoring the wrongness I feel in the pit of my stomach about a bunch of rich people watching something die, Something beautiful burn, for there own entertainment. "But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years, right?"

"Millions," He corrects. "but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He points out the window to a hand full of flouting satellites. "Gravity satellites holding back the sun." He finishes.

I look at the globe in confusion. "Uh, The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things?"

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

I take a step closer to the glass. "How long's it got?" I murmur.

I see his reflection look over at me in the glass. "About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" I ask stupidly. Looking at this Planet, Not even my original earth, die. It's making me think of home, how far it is. How it could be, probably is, lost to me Forever. Just as good as the earth down there will be lost to everyone here, in this universe in only minutes.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." He murmurs, looking at me as I feel a wet tear make its way down my left cheek.

"But, but what about the people?" I ask, trying to distract him from me crying in public like a pussy. Wiping the tear away with the back of my hand.

"It's empty." He replies, looking grateful for a distraction of some sort. "They're all gone. No one left."

I nod my head, "Uh, Just me, then, I guess."

Just then a man, um, blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strides towards us looking pretty pissed.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks angrily.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor replies. I smirk

"But how did you get in?" The man asks in surprise. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation." The Doctor says, patting down his jacket and pants pockets. "It's in here somewhere..."

The blue man does not look amused. I roll my eyes and pull the paper out of my pocket.

"Fuck, Ok, Look. There, you see?" I say to the man, making The Doctor stop looking around his pockets and look up curiously at me as I wave the paper in front of the mans face. "It's fine, you see? Alice; plus one. I'm Alice, this is The Doctor. He's my plus one. Fucking chill, yeah?"

I Shove the piece of Physic paper I was showing to the steward back into my pocket.

The Steward coughs awkwardly, Looking a little red in the cheeks. "Well, obvious Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." With that the Steward goes over to a lecturn.

I look over at The Doctor. "He's blue." I whisper to him.

He nods. "Yup."

"I don't have to give him my foot for some of those cheese and crackers over there, do I?" I joke.

The Doctor laughs loudly. "Nah, you're to pale." He jokes back, Smiling down at me as he takes my arm and escorts me over to where they're announcing our arrival.

"Okay" I smirk.

* * *

Review please?


	6. Spit, Spittle and Air

**Sorry if Alice's thinking process offends you or makes you feel uncomfortable**. She's Seventeen and she wonders about these things. when you're reading this its like you're in her head with her. If you don't like. don't read. But I hope you do like it and you do read it. :D

* * *

We have in attendance Alice and the Doctor." The blue man says from his podium. I smile and give a wave. Ha, my name was first..."Thank you. All staff to their positions." And then he clapped his hands. This seemed to be some sort of signal as a lot of small (Also blue) midget looking people appear wearing helmets. Huh, am I aloud to say midget? Do you say "Small person," Instead? Kind of like your supposed to say "African American's" or "Africans" and not Nig-

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along." The blue Steward rushes the "Small People" out. "And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees," I look up at the Doctor and giggle. "Trees?" I whisper. He grins down at me and nods. well, I've always loved tree's...

"-Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The Steward announces as a bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." He announces next as another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod. And for the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six, His transport pod is making more noise then expected. And what is up with all the blue aliens? I just thought it was a stereotype...Or the Doctor Who makeup casts had a LOT of blue makeup they needed to get rid of.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."  
A group of black-robed bipeds walk in and let me tell you, Their black 'Death' looking robes look even cooler in real life. Maybe I can sneak one out before we leave when the Doctor finds out about Cassandra? And maybe one of their robo hands, too...

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."  
He announces as clad green reptilians walk in. The announcements of variations on the biped theme continue for a bit. The very last before we zone out and see Jabe walking up towards us is The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light. I pout a little. How come everyone else gets cool titles and not I?

The trees come up to us smiling. Looking between the Doctor and I before settling on looking at me. I smirk, It's all in who's name comes first.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." She says politely, Handing me a rooted twig in a small pot. I wonder if I'm now going to have to breath on her? I frown and hand the Doctor the pot, patting down my pockets, pulling out the only thing's in them. A pack of Cigarettes, Don't think tree's smoke, they're probably all about 'Clean Air.' And then a lighter. God damn it.

"Um, Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return..." I look towards the Doctor to see him folding his arms and smirking down at me. Okay, no help there. "Air from my lungs?" I say less confidently then the Doctor did when he was doing this. Then took a deep breath and blew it at her.

She flinched as a little spittle flew her way. Let's just say, she didn't look as please with my gift as she did with his when he did it.

"And, uh, A little watering too!" I bushed and grinned at her.

"Um, Well how intimate." She replied as she accepted a cloth from one of the men, (trees?) from behind her and dabs at her face.

"Yeah, well, There's more where that came from." I say awkwardly, but still winking at her. I enjoy making other people feel awkward, especially when I feel awkward. It always makes me feel better...Hearing the Doctor chuckle from behind me, I elbow him in his ribs and look beside me to see him rubbing his sore spot, pouting down at me. I smile widely back up at him.

"Yes well, I bet there is." She smiles.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

I smile as a large glass case barely makes it way through the doorway. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes. Wow, Jack. You've really let yourself go. I snicker to myself. If I'm being honest, I can't wait to meet "The Face Of Boe,' him being here means the future is still on track. That 'Bad Wolf' Still happens. It means I either Leave, find my way home and it has no consciences or...I stay and make sure all the events happen. Still a little reassuring that I haven't fucked to much shit up. If he recognizes me, it means I'm probably stuck here until after Jack. Maybe forever. I frown and cross my fingers behind my back. Please don't let him recognize me.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor bellows, interrupting my thinking as the blue alien in the loud pod hovers over.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance." Moxx says, "I give you the gift of bodily saliva's." Moxx says as his spit hits me in the face. Ew, FUCKING EW! "OH, come on!" I grumble as I wipe at my left eye franticly. I should have remembered this part!

The Doctor bends down to his level as he holds back laughter, Smiling widely. "Thank you very much."

He turns and smirks at me as Moxx is leaving, "You only get as good as you give." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah, haha. Fuck off." I grumble, Thinking of all the alien infections my eye could have now.

The black-robed group glide up. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." I blow at one dramatically until I have no air left to give, Smiling wide as I look at them all. At least I know they can't get pissed off if I get spit on them.

A large metal hand holds out a ball as a seriously evil sounding voice say, "A gift of peace in all good faith." The Doctor takes it in one hand and throws in up in the air and catches it with his other hand, then passes it to me. I shake it, Wondering if I should alert the Doctor to what's inside or If that'll mess things up. Better safe than sorry, and in this case 'Safe' Is letting it play out on its own.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen. " I frown, even she has a cool title...

A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame is wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites.

"Oh, now, don't stare." She says, and its kinda hard not to, I mean. Just look how thin she is! Cue eye roll. I look over at the Doctor as he looks really amused and is quietly laughing, almost jumping in place. I roll my eyes. "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me!" She whispers the last part and one of her attendants uses a pump spray stuff on the skin, well, on her. Cos that's all she is. skin.

"Truly, I am the last Human." She starts. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." Her voice starts to crack as she blinks rapidly, one of her attendance wiping her eye with a tissue. "Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" She chuckles at her own joke. God, She reminds me of I girl I once knew. Who I may have "Accidently" set fire to...But can you blame me? They both leave me with the same bad taste on my tongue. ick.

"Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." She says as I walk behind her to see just how thin she is. Standing from behind, I can see through her. I watch, Horrified and fascinated as I see her blink, lips move while she talks and veins pulse with what I assume is blood, but possibly not.

A 50's juke box is wheeled in and I know what's coming. I love that song!

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod." I snort. "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the little attendants presses a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell ring out.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The steward says.

I smile to myself as I walk over to a small blue alien and take a warm silver cup off his serving tray, Smelling its orange contents before shrugging and tipping it back, taking a big swallow of the cold, tangy refreshment.

"Hmm," I mutter, smacking my lips together and peering down into the cup. "Fruit punch?" I look next to me and see a strangely tall black bird looking alien with green fly eyes picking up some punch. "Must be sticking with the 'Earth' theme, then." I say, smiling up at the alien who nodded its head, moving its beak to make a "Mhhhmn." sound.

"Yeah." I grin as I take another sip of my juice, swaying to the music.

"Now I know I've got to run away," I sing along rhythmically with the song as I sway around, searching for the Doctor among the crowds of aliens.

"I've got to get away.  
You don't really want it any more from me-." I spot him grinning over at me, And I smile back and raise my glass in his direction.

I turn around and set my drink down in a shelf on a glass display stand, next to our piece of Jabe's Grandfather. Walking out of the room I think of The blue plumber alien. I frown. Maybe If I get there in time, before she spots the, um. The robot, spider thing-y's, I can save her. Somehow.

* * *

Please review? Tell me what you think so far? Don't hold back!


End file.
